


Sex Daddy Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Daddy Challenge

Harry has to have a huge massve harem with at least 20 girls. you have to make it realistic!When Harry has sex with them, use protection of some sorts. Unless,you want them to get prego!Comment down below if you want to take this challenge.


End file.
